


Friendship is Forever: A Fortnite Story *WIP*

by orphan_account



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Other, lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ninja is in fortnite, and so is drake and a few other friends. Will they be enemies? Or friends? Or something else??
Relationships: Ninja/Drake
Kudos: 1





	Friendship is Forever: A Fortnite Story *WIP*

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe is in the eye of the beholder

“Woah, where am i?”

Ninja found himself seated squashed between two others. He stood up, he was on a bus, jam packed with about 100 people or so. Ninja looked back.

“Holy cow! We’re flying!”

They were indeed flying on a bus. This was all true. 

“All clear! You may jump!” A voice said all around them. People made their way to the back of the bus. Ninja was pushed and shoved until he found himself wobbling of the back of the bus. 

“Move it, kid!” Some burly man yelled, but he tripped and fell, bringing Ninja down off the bus with him.

As they fell, their eyes locked for a moment. It was beautiful, until they went falling down into the woods. Just in time, they pulled out their gliders as they screamed.

Aaaaaaa

To be continued....


End file.
